This study is to determine the cause of sarcoidosis. Sarcoidosis is a disease which can affect the whole body, espcially the lungs. The cause of sarcoidosis is unknown. It is hoped that by studing differences in the lifestyle, habits, and families of sarcoidosis patients compared to people without sarcoidosis, doctors can learn about the cause of sarcoidosis and why it is so severe in some patients.